


let it snow

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The snow couldn’t have come at a better time.





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Kame rests a finger longingly on the cold window pane. “It’s really coming down.”

“Good thing you stopped by,” Jin calls out from the kitchen where he’s finishing putting the touches on his Super Awesome Hot Cocoa (with Marshmallows). “You’d probably be buried by now.”

Kame rolls his eyes. “I’m not _that_ small.”

He jumps as Jin nudges him with the cup and saucer, then nods his thanks as they both settle down to stare at Jin’s Christmas tree.

“There’s something missing,” Kame says suddenly, tilting his head in thought.

“Tinsel,” Jin tells him. “I didn’t put it on yet.”

“Jin, it’s Christmas _Eve_ ,” Kame points out. “My tree was fully decorated the day after Thanksgiving.”

“That is because you are an overachiever,” Jin says, and Kame can’t argue. “Hey, you should just stay over. I don’t think the plows are going to make it before morning.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kame replies, both hands cradling his cup of cocoa as he brings it to his mouth. “Thanks.”

Jin doesn’t say anything, then Kame turns to see him actually deep in thought. It’s a newer expression that doesn’t grace his face very often, but Kame supposes that even Akanishi Jin has to be an adult and think seriously _sometimes_.

“Come on,” Kame says decidedly, putting his cup gently back in the saucer before grabbing Jin’s hand and standing up on a whim. “Let’s finish decorating your tree.”

Jin blinks and stares at their joined hands, then stands up with a determined look. “Yosh, let’s do it.”

Kame smiles as they end up getting more tinsel on each other than the tree, but at least it keeps the atmosphere light. After so long, Kame just doesn’t have any fight left in him when it comes to this one.

Their cocoa is cold when they finally flop back onto the couch, both satisfied with Jin’s sparkly tree. They don’t talk but somehow it feels natural; Kame thinks of Christmases past where they hid at the top of the stairs in Kame’s parents’ house waiting for Santa, huddled beneath Jin’s ‘invisibility cloak’ that would have probably drawn more attention to them had Kame’s parents actually woken up.

“What are you thinking about?” Jin asks suddenly, his voice making Kame jump.

“Just when we were kids,” Kame answers quietly, playing with his fingers. “How you’d sneak over to wait for Santa with me. With that atrocious quilted blanket.”

Jin throws his head back and laughs. “Want to know a secret?”

Kame turns to face him. “What.”

“I stopped believing in Santa before I met you,” Jin confesses. “My brother and I both caught our dad putting presents under the tree at a very young age. I pretended for you because, I don’t know, you were just so excited and it made me want to believe too.”

Kame quickly looks away before Jin can see the smile form on his face.

“And it was always one of your brothers who found us in the morning,” Jin goes on. “Every year we would fall asleep right where we were. Your oldest brother kept saying that he was going to kick us down the stairs, but he never did.”

“No, he never did,” Kame repeats affectionately.

They’re quiet for a minute, then Jin takes a deep breath. “Want to do it again?”

“Eh?” Kame asks, confused. “Do what?”

“Wait for Santa,” Jin says seriously.

Kame gapes. “But -”

Jin’s up and heading down the hall before Kame’s protest can be voiced, and Kame briefly wonders if he’s supposed to follow him until Jin returns with the bright, multicolored blanket.

“You still -” Kame stops short, the nostalgia overcoming him.

“Of course I still have it,” Jin says, clutching it possessively. “It’s _mine_.”

“You don’t have any stairs,” Kame points out, automatically pulling the cover over himself as Jin flops back onto the couch.

“We’ll have to improvise,” Jin whispers, a lot closer to Kame than he should be, but all Kame does is shiver from Jin’s deep voice as the latter flings his arms around him and rests his head on his shoulder.

“Jin…” Kame trails off, his body in direct contrast to his brain as he settles into Jin’s warm embrace. It’s been a long time since he’s felt Jin’s heartbeat like this, not since he’s been old enough to know what it means when it speeds up like it’s doing now. “We’re not kids anymore, Jin.”

“Adults can wait for Santa too,” Jin says stubbornly, sounding so hopeful that Kame can’t help but hug him back. He can feel Jin smile against his skin and it makes his heart swell, remembering the Jin of ten years ago and wishing more than anything that he could go back in time to relive it, to be like this without any knowledge of grown-up feelings and complications.

“You think too much,” Jin whispers, his fingers on Kame’s jaw urging him down, and Kame can tell by the speed of Jin’s heartbeat what’s going to happen, how terrified he is that Kame’s going to pull away, and it’s probably for that reason alone that Kame lets it happen.

Jin’s lips are soft and responsive, his tongue hot and thick from the cocoa as Kame belatedly realizes that they’re really _kissing_ , Jin’s warm puffs of air on his cheek as he breathes through his nose and tilts his head to get as close as he can. One hand gently cradles the back of Kame’s skull like he’s something precious that Jin doesn’t want to break, the other still tight around Kame’s waist. Kame feels suffocated and too far away at the same time, his fingers clutching the back of Jin’s shirt without any direction from his brain, his senses overloaded at the way Jin is kissing him so desperately like he’s in danger of losing him forever.

It’s ironic because Kame already thought he’d lost him forever, but he doesn’t seem to be going anywhere as Kame gently lowers him to the couch and settles on top of him, both surprised and very turned on by Jin’s uncharacteristic submission. It feels natural for them to be like this, Jin swallowing Kame’s small whines as their bodies move together and Jin utilities the full ability of his hips below him.

Heat rises as clothes disappear, frantic clawing somehow being good enough to unfasten buttons and reveal warm skin. They’re still partially dressed but nude where it matters, Jin’s jeans hanging off of one leg as he lifts them both to encircle Kame’s waist and make it blatantly clear what he wants.

Kame doesn’t make him wait, accepting the bottle that Jin produced from god-knows-where and getting to work, unable to hold back his grunts as he learns how Jin feels inside. His body jerks involuntarily when Jin arches and pushes back, fingers digging into the muscle of Kame’s arm as he kisses him deeply and breathlessly.

It feels like heaven when Kame finally pushes in, his body fitting perfectly between Jin’s widespread legs as his grabs onto the flesh on the back of Jin’s thighs to brace himself. He opens his eyes long enough to see Jin’s face, his lips slightly parted with his skin tinted pink, a soft moan escaping with every rushed exhale as Kame starts to move.

Jin’s noises get louder, the climax of a particularly risqué song that leads Kame to thrust harder, his own dance to go with Jin’s music. He can’t keep his eyes open anymore, closes them to the feeling of Jin tight around him, squeezing with every move Kame makes, hot and receptive and _hard_ as Kame’s fingers slowly drift towards Jin’s neglected erection.

Kame didn’t know his first name could sound so beautiful and _dirty_ at the same time as Jin starts to lose it, his body convulsing and taking Kame with him as he mutters things about love and forever that have Kame pushing harder through the resistance. He’s speaking too, a mangled version of Jin’s name as he gradually loses control of his body, then his mind.

He vaguely registers Jin’s cock pulsing in his hand, the escalating scream that rocks both of their bodies and leaves Kame no choice but to follow. The first thing he notices as he comes down is that Jin’s heart is still beating rapidly, maybe even faster than before, and it’s for that reason alone that Kame struggles through his orgasmic bliss to lean up and kiss Jin on the lips, taking pride in the way Jin’s heartbeat cuts in half.

They stretch out and kick off the ugly blanket, the rest of their clothes falling carelessly to the floor as they welcome the cool winter air on their overheated bodies. It’s a comfortable silence, Jin’s arms around Kame while Kame traces random patterns in the thin layer of sweat on Jin’s chest.

His eyes drift across the room to the window he’d been sitting by earlier, its glass now completely frosted over and crystallizing the soft light from the street.

“I hope Santa doesn’t see us like this,” Kame jokes.

Jin breathes deeply and squeezes Kame pointedly. “He’s already been here and gone.”


End file.
